incomodas confesiones
by peste21
Summary: Raven habla sobre sus sentimientos a chico bestia, y un poco sobre su vida en azarath; es oneshot,espero que lo disfruten este fic fue reformado porque aparecía incompleto en la pagína .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Teen Titans no me pertenecen, esta historia no está escrita con animo de lucro

Hola gente soy peste21 y he decidido publicar un fic de los Teen Titans por varias razones: la primera es que necesito dejar en paz mi otro fic de Ruroui Kenshin (así que si les gusta la serie no dejen de leer "el castigo" escrito por su servidora), ese fic es muy diferente a lo que anda por ahí, pero creo que no va mal. Como segunda razón porque me encantan tanto los comic como la serie de los teen titans, por lo cual este fic va ambientado en la serie de TV y finalmente porque quiero escribir algo sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos que es Raven.

Solo me queda decir que si ya han leído mi otro fic este es un poco más ligero no tan introspectivo ni tan ambicioso como el otro, pero puede llegar a ser algo cruel.

__________________________

El día estaba nublado, es apenas obvio en esta época del año, creo que todos esperan que este sea un día perfecto para mi habitual estado de animo, pero en realidad no lo es, hoy me siento muy incomoda pues ayer recibí una noticia que aún no decido si fue perturbadora o halagadora, chico bestia me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi.

Yo no puedo creer eso de "enamorado" en alguien tan joven e inmaduro como el, adicionalmente ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo? en realidad no tenemos nada en común, pero no puedo dejar de sentir esa extraña alegría cuando lo recuerdo

_La noche era oscura y hacía frio, el grupo regresaba de un capitulo más de "la eterna persecución al doctor Luz". Paramos en un parque ya que Chico bestia se encontraba muy mal herido en el brazo , yo corrí a sanarlo con mis poderes, la herida era un corte limpio nada que me fuera difícil solucionar. - parece que nuestro medico de cabecera una vez más hace un excelente trabajo- dijo como si quisiera que yo le felicitara por ese comentario tan del cliché- solo he hecho lo que debía hacer- me dispuse a marcharme pero el me tomó de la mano mientras permanecía sentado en frente mío- espera Raven se que piensas que yo no te aprecio pero… pero.. quiero que entiendas que no es así yo pienso que eres muy especial a pesar de tu aparente frialdad, se que piensas que tienes que ser una especie de mártir- dijo mientras se levantaba de su para poner su rostro a la altura del mío –pero la vida no debe ser de esa manera, debes ser feliz de vez en cuando, yo puedo, si tu me lo permites darte algo de felicidad- y tomo mis manos para continuar diciendo- yo estoy… enamorado de ti….._

Sinceramente siempre rehuí a esos discursitos cursis, ese plan de "felices por siempre" es más una invención medieval, las cosas no funcionan de esa manera, aunque posiblemente una vez en mi vida he sentido algo parecido al "amor romántico".

_-Alendor siéntate al lado de Raven por favor- dijo el viejo sabio que nos enseñaba mitología, visiblemente molesto por la demora de mi compañero. El viejo siguió hablando de la inexistencia de los polos encontrados entre el bien y el mal en las antiguas leyendas, mientras que junto a mi se desarrollaba una escena más interesante, Alendor acercaba cada momento más su silla a la mía, y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía pues habíamos comenzado este juego desde hace ya mucho tiempo._

_- lo siento Raven puedo mirar tu libro creo que dejé el mío-pregunto- claro - dije mientras acercaba tanto el libro como mi rostro al suyo, estábamos tan cerca que nuestras rodillas rozaban entre si, y así duramos toda la sesión, juntos. Yo casi podía leer sus "malos" pensamientos mientras elaboraba los míos en mi propia cabeza._

_- finalmente jóvenes solo me queda decirle a aquellos que decidan en su vida futura dejar nuestra amada Azarath e ir a vivir con los humanos, que posiblemente van a encontrar que ellos creen que existe una diferencia absoluta entre lo bueno y lo malo. que estos dos aspectos siempre están encontrados, pero quiero que recuerden que la naturaleza humana es voluble, y no tiene pasiones absolutas, y la lucha más que por lo bueno y lo correcto se puede convertir en algo fundado en intereses privados, recuerden esto al juzgar a vuestros amigos"- después el viejo maestro dejó el aula del templo…._

-Raven ven a comer- dijo la voz de Robin tras la puerta- apenas has salido de ahí y para serte honesto creo que Chico Bestia se encuentra muy raro creo que tiene que ver contigo, ¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo algo molesto nuestro líder- yo no le hice nada, y ya salgo- precisamente, creo que ese era el problema de Chico Bestia que yo no había respondido absolutamente nada a su confesión.

Cuando finalmente dejé la habitación llegué al comedor donde todos se encontraban alistando la mesa, yo hice mi parte, pero mientras tanto Chico Bestia no dijo casi palabra; igualmente durante la comida, finalmente me levanté de la mesa, quería tomar aire fresco y me dirigí a la playa.

El me había seguido podía sentirlo detrás mío - Raven , lo siento, no quería molestarte, pero creo que necesitamos hablar, mira, si quieres yo te dejo de molestar, si no te intereso solo dímelo no es tu culpa, es que yo pensé que…. Sabes lo que pensé Raven… - en ese momento lo interrumpí con un beso, no se porque lo hice – buenas noches Chico Bestia mañana si quieres podemos hacer algo juntos - bien Raven- respondió con una sonrisa idiota en su cara.

Como les decía, no se porque lo hice, el es tierno y todo eso, pero cuando en las noches pienso en alguien no es en el, o cuando de pronto siento una emoción extraña tampoco es por el; es por alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo, para ser honesta no es que esté loca y perdidamente enamorada de ese chico, creo que mi excesiva razón no me lo permitiría pero eso es lo más cercano que he sentido al amor, el resto solo parecen ser relaciones que si bien me dan alegría son más cuestión de ego y amor propio o ternura como lo que siento por Chico Bestia.

-------------------------

Bien ese fue mi fic espero que les haya gustado, está basado en una historia de la vida real (en mi en para ser exacta, y en mi relación con mu novio actual)como verán no soy precisamente romántica pero de vez en cuando tengo mis deslices


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor:

Bien, ese fue mi fic espero que les haya gustado así el titulo este mal escrito… pero quiero poner esta nota para aclarar ciertas cosas.

**Lucia y Shadow:** en primer lugar esto feliz de que les hubiera gustado mi fic. Y en segundo lugar para responder la duda de Shadow , el chico al que Raven extraña es Alendor.

Lo que pasa es que ella lo recuerda como una relación algo platónica en la que ella tenía la seguridad de ser correspondida, y que a pesar de que no hubiera pasado entre los dos ella lo sigue recordando (^_^'como bien dije en el fic es una historia de la vida real, por eso se como es).

Adiós gente si tienen otro comentario que requiera respuesta se los dejaré en este capitulo.

**Pdt**: si pueden lean "el castigo" por peste21 un fic de Rurouni Kenshin, sayonara..


End file.
